


Speak For Me

by Nyxirum



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Depression, Fire, M/M, Mentions of Death, under fed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxirum/pseuds/Nyxirum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double D had locked himself away in an empty house. Kevin just wants his old friend back.</p><p>This story is not finished, has been abandoned. If someone wishes to adopt it, please let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak For Me

It was raining heavily, no lighting or thunder, just rain. Eddward sighed as he looked out the window. He was alone in the big empty house, not that uncommon really. He'd normally have Ed and Eddy over but, it had been years since they'd even seen each other. 23 years old, and Edd still lived in the same empty house, across from Kevin. It was no longer filled with sticky notes with things for him to do, his parents had moved just after high school, and Edd had chosen to stay. 

Ed had died of a brain tumor a year after graduation. His funeral had been the last time the three Ed's were together. Eddy had gotten into drugs and alcohol and ran off with Lee Kanker. Edd had shut himself away, refusing to see anyone. He studied every word of his books, memorizing them forward, backwards, inside and out. Naz came by often, even still. He'd never answered the door, or let her see him through the windows, and yet, as if she knew he was in there, she came by. She left baked things on the steps, which Edd collected only after she left. 

She brought Kevin once, he had called to Edd, his voice sounding genuinely concerned. He hadn't come back with Naz, but often walked the short distance between houses to knock. Edd would go down and lean on the door and listen to Kevin talk, and Kevin would talk. Talk about his day, ask about Edd's own even though he knew Edd wouldn't answer. 

The door to the house across the street opened and Kevin appeared. Edd watched him run across the street to the safety of Eddward's porch. He was carrying a back pack over one shoulder and Edd felt curious as to what was in it. He got up and went to the door as Kevin knocked. He waited a few moments before starting to talk. 

"How's it going Double D? It's been raining since about 2 this morning. Woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep. I got my bike fixed up, remember how I told you Rolf crashed it? Well I got it runnin again!" 

Edd smiled, Kevin sounded so proud that he'd gotten his bike fixed. 

"I brought you some sandwiches and a few drinks. You must be running out of food in there." 

Eddward's stomach growled in answer and he flushed, hoping Kevin didn't hear it over the rain. 

"I'll set it against the door." There was a small thump as Kevin leaned the pack against the door. "So how've you been? I hope you haven't been dead in there. I'll look through the window's before I leave to make sure you aren't dead." 

Edd giggled softly into his hand. It was something Kevin and Naz joked about.

"Come on D. I know your listening. Please, let me in." Kevin's voice had changed from friendly to lonely. In their last year of high school, Kevin had a falling out with a lot of his friends and turned to Edd. They'd gotten close and Edd had found himself with a crush on Kevin. 

"Please Edd." Kevin's voice was getting desperate. Edd sighed and raised his fist. His knuckles hit the wood of the door in three short, soft pats. Kevin knocked back. Edd smiled again before turning his back to the door and going upstairs, letting Kevin do his routine check of the window's before he left. When Edd was sure Kevin had left he went down and got the pack, taking it up to his room to eat. 

The next day Naz came by early, and dropped off muffins. She didn't talk like Kevin did, mostly just begged him to answer the door. He could hear her voice from his room, so he didn't bother to go down to the door to listen. He did enjoy her muffins. 

At about 4 in the afternoon Edd was awoken by three short knocks on his door. He'd flung his bed sheets off and ran down the stairs to lean against the door. 

"Did I wake you?" Kevin asked. Edd nodded in reply. "I'm sorry I'm late D. My dad was drunk." Edd imagined the bruises that he knew would be covering Kevin's skin. His dad was a very violent drunk. Edd placed his hand on the door, wanting to hug Kevin. 

"Look, Eddward. I don't want to go home. Please let me in. I don't even have to see you if you don't want. I'll stay down stairs! Please just, let me in." Kevin sounded close to tears, and Edd knew when it involved his father, Kevin would cry. 

Edd unlocked the door, flinching softly at its loud click. He knocked three times, softly with his knuckles before turning and going back upstairs. He heard the door open and Kevin lock it behind him. Edd laid on his bed as he listened to Kevin move around the lower floor. He was probably getting a towel from the bathroom to dry off from the rain that was still going. 

Kevin wouldn't come up to him, Edd knew. He'd do as he said and make the lower floor his second home, as he'd done their senior year. Edd heard the TV turn on, and at the same time Edd's stomach growled. He'd taken Kevin's left over food along with the muffins down to the kitchen. 

With a sigh, Edd got up and slowly made his way down the steps. If he was careful and quiet, he could get to the kitchen get the food and get back to his room with out Kevin noticing him. 

But he saw, as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs, that Kevin was watching for him, as if he'd turned on the TV to bring Edd down here. 

Edd paused, keeping his eyes to the floor, as Kevin looked him over. It was obvious he was taking in Edd's malnourished body, the bagging clothing making it look worse than it was. 

"Hey there." Kevin murmured, seeming at a loss for words. Edd nodded, fearing his voice would give out if he tried to talk. He hadn't spoken since Ed's death 5 years ago. Edd blinked, 5 years? Really? It hadn't seemed that long ago.

Eddward was pulled out of his thoughts when Kevin hugged him. Edd could feel Kevin's body shaking against his own, could feel Kevin's tears on his shoulders. Why? Why was he so upset? They were both alive, so why be upset? 

Edd moved his arms to wrap around Kevin. He hadn't realized how much he missed human touch. Kevin pulled back and held Edd at arms length to look at him. 

"I've missed you." Kevin whispered. Edd took in Kevin's bruised jaw. He reached out and brushed his fingers against the bruise. Kevin leaned into the touch before sighing. 

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt." 

Edd frowned and took Kevin's hand, and led him upstairs to his room. He sat Kevin on the bed and took out a first aid kit, cleaning and bandaging the bruise. He sat down beside Kevin and fiddled with the box nervously.

"Edd you need to go outside. Some fresh air and sunlight might do you good. And too see the others. They've worried about you too." 

The notion of going outside scared him and Edd shook his head quickly, his panic filled eyes turning to Kevin. 

"Ok ok!" Kevin said, calming Edd down. "We'll work slow. But you can't shut me out anymore, ok?" 

Edd sighed, and nodded. He felt tired now, instead of hungry. He let himself lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. 

"I guess the rain has been keeping you up too, huh?" Edd felt Kevin lay beside him, watching him. Edd nodded again, opening his eyes to look into Kevin's. Again, he reached out and brushed his fingers against the bandage on his cheek. 

"I suppose you want to see the rest?" 

Edd frowned at the thought, his eyes traveling down to Kevin's stomach, where his shirt had ridden up. Dark bruises covered that skin too. 

"They don't hurt, ya know." Kevin said, taking Edd's hand and lacing their fingers. 

"I wish you'd talk to me." Kevin whispered. Edd wanted to, really. But he didn't know what to say. Instead, he closed his eyes, feeling Kevin scoot closer and wrap his arms around Edd. Snuggling into Kevin's chest, Eddward slept.

Kevin woke to the sound of thunder rolling loudly over them. 

"Wha?" He groaned tiredly, bring one hand up to rub his eyes, noting Edd weighing down his other arm. The room was dark, nearly black. Lightning lit the room up every few seconds and thunder rolled just after. The lightning was close. Edd was twitching in his sleep, a soft frown on his lips.

"Edd...Hey, Eddward. Wake up. D! D wake up!" Kevin called frantically. Surely it was his imagination, but he smelt smoke, and the room was getting hot. Kevin swallowed his rising panic to clear his head. 'Keep it together man!' 

Edd moved in his sleep, rolling over, further into Kevin's arms. Kevin pulled his arm from under him and placed a kiss to Edd's forehead, then got up and went to the door, touching the door handle. 

Eddward woke with a start, hearing Kevin's loud yelp over the thunder. Lightning flashed in his eyes and he let out a silent scream before burring his face into his hands. 

Kevin looked back at him, then ran to hug him. 'At least he isn't here by himself.' Kevin thought thankfully. 'Ok think Kev. Fire's blocking the door way, and the only way out is a two story drop out the window.' Kevin looked out the window, seeing the raging storm that was going on. 'I'd almost rather brave the fire.' He thought honestly. 'No. Edd needs out of here!' 

"D, we gotta get out of here. The house is on fire. We can't stay." 

Eddward looked up at Kevin in fear. His home was on fire? Yes, now he smelt the smoke. He frowned but nodded. They both stood and Kevin had to kick out the window to open it. He remembered complaining that last year in high school and Edd saying it hadn't opened since he was little, no matter how hard he tried. 

Kevin stuck his head out the window looking for a way down besides just jumping. There was none. They were gonna have to just drop down from the window. Kevin went first, swinging his legs out into the rain and hanging from the window sill with just his finger tips he counted to three then let go. He landed on his feet and let the momentum take him to the ground so he didn't break an ankle or something. 

"Jump!" He called up to Edd, standing and lifting his arms. "I'll catch you!" Edd was scared, Kevin could see that plain as day, but Edd started to climb out and hang like Kevin did. He let go almost as soon as he was there, crashing down into Kevin, who 'oof'd' softly as they hit the ground. Soaked to the bone, Kevin pulled them up and ran to the front of the house. 

"I'm sorry Edd." Kevin said, watching the house burn. Edd buried his face into Kevin's chest sobbing softly. Kevin held him for a while, until Eddward started shivering. 

"Come on." Kevin said and led him to Naz's house. He knocked and Naz opened the door, rubbing her sleep filled eyes. 

"Kevin? Why are you here?" 

"Need a place to stay." 

"You're soaked..." Naz trailed off as she saw Edd. She gasped around a scream, her hands flying to her mouth. Kevin looked at Edd, seeing how his pale skin made his features stand out, his soaked clothes clung to every non-existent muscle. Kevin could almost see Edd's ribs through his clothes. 

"Please Naz." 

"Come in!" Naz said, pulling them in. "Get him and yourself warm, you know where the spare room is. I'll make you both hot chocolate." 

Kevin pulled D up to the bathroom, quickly turning on the hot water in the shower, noticing his hands shaking he started to remove Edd's soggy clothing. Eddward blushed but didn't stop him. Once Kevin had Edd under the hot spray he stripped himself and stepped in, shuddering as the hot water hit his cold skin.

Eddward looked at Kevin, blushed and turned away. He heard Kevin chuckle and blushed even more. Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd from behind and grabbed D's hands rubbing them together and his own over them. Edd leaned back against Kev's chest. Thoughts of his house being on fire kept running through his mind. 

Kevin let his hands run roughly over Ed's skin. He gently poked at Double D's ribs, feeling them stick out, before sliding his fingers down to feel D's hip bones. 

"Oh, Edd..." Kevin sighed into D's hair. He got some shampoo and rubbed it into his and Edd's hair.


End file.
